Azumanga Daioh: New Year Nightmare
by Jerus
Summary: And completed!
1. Sakaki\'s Nightmare

Title:New Years Nightmare.

Dreamer: Sakaki

Sakaki was asleep in her bed her long black hair sprawled around her and she was sweating.

Her sheets were half on the bed and have on the floor. Her picture of her and the others had

crashed to the floor.

Sakaki was in a large mansion cowering in a bedroom from the things she had seen.

She suddenly heard Chiyo's voice come from behind her. "Miss Sakaki quick pull this rope.

we'll keep them out." She turned and saw Chiyo handing her a rope. She grabbed the rope and

pulled it tight hoping it would keep the things out. Suddenly the door flew open and Yomi and Tomo

were standing there. "Sakaki you murderer! You killed Chiyo!" Tomo yelled. She looked around and

then up and saw Chiyo hanging from the rope in her hands. She dropped the rope. "No I..I... didnt"

She protested feebily then pushed past her running down the hall. She fled blindly not knowing where

she was running to. She pushed through a door and saw Kaori. "Sakaki I know you didnt murder Chiyo"

She called out and ran over hugging her. Sakaki hugged her back when suddenly Kaori stiffened and

stumbled backwards.her chest bloody. Sakaki looked down and saw she had a bloody knife in her hand

and dropped it. "Murderer!" Said Tomo's head which was sticking out of a vase. Sakaki looked around for

an escape and saw the window closed her eyes and ran leaping out it. She didnt hear a shatter but a

splash and felt water around her. She opened her eyes and saw she was in the pool. She got to the poolside

and climbed out. Miss Yukari walked up to her and whispered in her ear. "Thats a revealing swimsuit Sakaki."

As she walked off Sakaki looked down and noticed she was naked. She blushed and covered herself when

suddenly people wrapped their arms around her dragging her into the classroom throwing her to the floor.

She screamed but noone was listening they had no expression. Sakaki then looked up and saw Osaka

standing over her. "Sakaki it's time to wake up! Hawk Eggplant!" She said loudly as Mount Fuji rose behind her.

Sakaki sat up out of bed in her sweat soaked nightshirt. She got up and went to her bathroom and stripped off her clothing and climbed into the tub. She turned the shower on and closed the curtain as sat with the water pouring down on her trying to wash the nightmare away.


	2. Yomi's Nightmare

Title:Azumanga Daioh Episode: New Years Nightmare Dreamer: Yomi

Yomi was dreaming peacefully.

In her dream Yomi was sitting by a pool relaxing in a bikini as Tomo ran around annoying the other people at this resort they had been invited to since she scored the highest on a special test. Suddenly gunshots rang out she looked up startled. Tomo caught a round in the chest and fell backwards into the pool. "Tomo!"She screamed and leapt in and pulled Tomo to the poolside. She held Tomo close. "You can't die. Who will make fun of me about my weight?  
Who will come over to study and end up getting us to go hang out somewhere? Please Tomo please." She cried.  
"Yomi. It was always... fun playing with you." She whispered then went still. Yomi cried holding Tomo close. A gunshot shattered the pool tile next to her and she leapt over the fence and began running. She saw her school up ahead and ran in the classroom. Miss Yukari looked at her "Where's Tomo?" She asked. "She's dead." Yomi whispered. "Alright Tomo will not be in class today because she is dead" She said smiling and marked on a chart. Suddenly the door to the classroom burst open and people moved over and grabbed her. She screamed but everyone was paying attention to Yukari. However Osaka slowly turned her head as Yomi was pulled out the door. "Whats going on! What are you doing? Who are you!" She screamed strugglinh. "Toda su Sueños Es Pertenece A Eeuu" The man said. "What did you say?" She asked still struggling. "Jemand Hat uns die Bombe Aufgestellt" another man said. "Whats going on!" She cried. She felt herself being pulled into a van. A gag was forced into her mouth and her hands were bound together. The van was moving minutes later it stopped and she was stripped and tossed out. It was a rocky slope her body was bruised and bloody before she felt herself landing at the bottom she barely made it to her feet and began stumbling. she was naked gagged and her hands bound behind her back. She saw she was entering the forest but her knees gave out and she collapsed onto the ground.  
She heard wolves howling and she was scared. She forced herself to look up and saw them approach fangs dripping saliva.  
Suddenly the wolves ran off. She wondered what could scare wolves away and didnt know if she wanted to find out.  
Suddenly she saw Osaka standing there looking slightly worn. "Yomi it's time to wake up.Eggplant! Falcon!" She said pulling the items out as Mt. Fuji rose up behind her.

Yomi sat up in bed. She looked around at the safety of her room and curled up putting her head against her knees weeping.  
Whether they were tears of relief or terror was anyones guess. 


	3. Tomo's Nightmare

Azumanga Daioh: New Years Nightmare.  
Dreamer: Tomo

Tomo laid in bed whimpering her legs twitching in her sleep.

Tomo was running down a narrow street and leapt over a fence. She felt someone was chasing her and if she slowed down she'd die.  
She wasn't nearly as fast as Sakaki and was starting to tire. She ducked into a building and closed the door locking it. She breathed a sigh of relief then turned around and came face to Sewn up face of Chiyo. She let out a scream and fell back noticing someone had hung chiyos dead body upside down. Chiyo's eyes and lips were sewn shut and her clothes were extremely bloody. She fell back and scooted away from the corpse quickly. She heard muffled groaning coming from nearby. She began searching around the building and found a closet and pulled it open. She saw nothing but blackness when suddenly an arm shot out and grabbed her dragging her in.  
She fell through the darkness for a long time before landing on the ground roughly.She stood up looking around seeing she was in a forest in the middle of the night. "Hehehehehehe" A voice laughed behind her and chilled her to the bone. She took off running down the forest path she saw a fence coming up in front of her. She got to it and climbed over it quickly and landed on the other side.  
The thing stopped at the fence and went back into the jungle. Tomo breathed heavily feeling safe finally when suddenly hands reached out grabbing her she was thrown to the ground and tied down. She saw a bunch of students in robes standing over her. She cried out and struggled when suddenly she saw Yomi standing over her. "Get back and leave Tomo alone." Yomi yelled. The students attacked her En Masse. She beat them all back cut the ropes and helped Tomo up. Tomo hugged Yomi and then out of nowhere kissed her deeply. Suddenly Yomi's eyes were wide and Tomo tasted something like liquid copper in her mouth. She stepped back and saw Yomi's mouth was dripping blood and she fell to the ground with a dagger in her back. Yukari was behind her with a smile she looked at Tomo. "Everyone you love will hurt you or be hurt by you Tomo. You woTomo." Yukarii spat. "No it's not true"  
She shouted. A cacophany of voices began shouting at her and she fell to the ground sobbing and holding her ears then suddenly they faded to a whisper and one voice stood out. She looked up and saw a really exhausted Osaka. "The time to wake up has come.  
Hawk Eggplant!" She held up the items once more and Mt. Fuji appeared in the background.

Tomo fell out of bed awakening she wanted to cry but instead she went to the phone in her nightshirt and called Yomi.

Meanwhile at Kasuga residence Osaka was laying bed covered with sweat she knew she couldnt go back to sleep and Chiyo was still dreaming. "Chiyo i'm sorry I can't help you." She whispered and got out of bed to take a shower. 


	4. Chiyo's Nightmare

Title:New Years Nightmare.

Dreamer: Chiyo

Chiyo Mihama was as 10 years old genius whose family was rich. She was a sweet girl and had many friends.

But none of it mattered now for she was asleep and caught in the thrall of the New Years Nightmare.

The world was bleak it was storming and they were in the class eating lunch. It had been 5 days since the fall of mankind

and Chiyo was frightened especially since the boys were prowling the halls attacking any girls that they found.

The survivors had organized into tribes. Yomi was speaking and she began listening. "Doesn't it seem that we were chosen

to restore the world? Kurosawa sensei said so. Since we survived regardless of how many days we hide they'll find us. So

who will join Kurosawa's Tribe!" The other girls said no and Yomi began to get annoyed then she looked at Chiyo.

"Chiyo-Chan your intelligent So you understand. Together lets..." But Chiyo interrupted her. "It may be futile to hide Yomi.

But even if we had the supplies we do not have the strength to take on the boys or the other tribes. And i don't want to lose

another one like Chihiro." Chiyo explained. "Thats why we need Kurosawa!" She'll teach us to defend ourselves!" Yomi insisted.

"Yomi they use guerrilla warfare! They pick us off one by one were only safe if we keep hiding and stay together. Please

Yomi see reason." Chiyo pleaded. "I'll go with you Yomi" Osaka spoke up. "Osaka No! Please don't it's not safe." Chiyo Pleaded

"Chiyo don't you understand? It's safer in their team none of them get raped or murdered." Osaka explained to her.

"Chiyo But to join them they'd kill us because we split off from them" Chiyo said desperately trying to keep Osaka from leaving.

"Chiyo my mind is made up." Osaka said simply and walked out with Yomi. "Osaka No..." A tear ran from Chiyo's eye.

She wiped her eyes and looked at the others. "We have to move soon the boys are going find us." Chiyo explained.

The others packed up and snuck through the hallways and ended up in Miss Yukari's classroom.

"I wish I was dead." Tomo said quietly as she slumped in a corner. "No... how can you say that Tomo?" Chiyo whispered.

"If I was dead i wouldn't have to worry about Yomi or Osaka or being raped." Tomo said bitterly. Chiyo felt like sobbing.

Suddenly the intercom turned on. "Kurosawa and Kimura have joined tribes. Team Chiyo is to be killed on sight." The intercom announced. Chiyo's eyes widened and she got up they were trapped in this school with no way out and now even Yomi and Osaka would be against them. Sakaki, Kaorin ,Tomo ,Kagura, and Chiyo began searching the room and found a couple of box cutters and a few pairs of scissors. "Chiyo we dont have enough weapons." Tomo whispered. Chiyo nodded. "Lets not stay here lets head for the city ruins" Chiyo answered. They agreed and snuck into the hallway making to the exit.

A couple boys were guarding the doors out but they were dispatched by Sakaki. The group of them made it outside and made a run for it suddenly Sakaki let out a gasp causing the others to turn. Yomi was standing behind her and a was holding a bloody knife. Sakaki fell and Kaori snapped while Chiyo gasped. Before Yomi could react Kaori had pounced on her and was stabbing her in in the face repeatedly. Soon Yomi was dead and Tomo sobbed. Kaorin stood up when she heard a click.

She turned and got a bullet through her face which dropped her like a stone. Osaka was holding the gun smiling.

"I found you. You are traitors to the tribes and must be dealt with. I promise This will hurt alot." She smiled and pointed her gun at Tomo. Kagura tackled her to the ground and the gun sprawled to the side. "Tomo get it!" Kagura yelled.

Tomo ran over and grabbed it. But Osaka took Kagura's distracted state and drove a knife she had hidden, deep into

Kaguras mouth. Osaka stood up and sliced tomo who was approaching Tomos arm came off flying a few feet away.

Tomo screamed and knocked over Osaka and she began crawling for the arm. "Chiyo get the gun!" She cried out as Osaka grabbed her and began cutting off her leg. Chiyo ran over and pulled the gun free of Tomo's disembodied hand and pointed it at Osaka. "FIRE CHIYO FIRE" Tomo screamed as the blade went through completely and Osaka stood up walking to Chiyo.

Chiyo held the gun in her trembling hands and pointed it at Osaka then dropped it. "Osaka please lets stop fighting. We can be friends and get away from this place. Not everyone is like this in the world" She said crying. "Ch..Chiyo?" Osaka said coming close. She then drove the knife deep into Chiyo's throat. "For someone whose a genius. Your pretty stupid." She muttered as she let Chiyo drop to the ground her throat bleeding. Chiyo clutched her throat watching Osaka leave.

Meanwhile in her bed Chiyo's heart stopped... she was dying.

Suddenly a figure stood over the bleeding form of Chiyo she saw glasses but couldn't recognize the face. It spoke to her in a a familiar voice. "Hawk Eggplant Mount Fuji!" and the items appeared around her and she woke up.

Her heart began beating normally again. she ran into the bathroom and vomitted andf noted that some blood was in it as well. she then ran into her parents room and sobbed telling them about her horrible nightmare tears running down her face.


	5. Wrap Up

Title:New Years Nightmare

The Next Morning

Sakaki was dressed and heading for the shrine and stopped by Kaori's house and offered to walk

with her to the shrine. Kaori of couse accepted and they walked side by side while Kaori blushed.

Tomo and Yomi were walking hand in hand to the shrine smiles on their faces not speaking just

enjoying the walk.Osaka was tired but she headed to the shrine to see how her friends had fared.

Chiyo was walking slowly she was still a little ill as she headed to the shrine she smiled a bit

seeing all the people with their festival booths.After a while the group ran into each other.

Kaori looked at Chiyo and asked her "Do you have the flu?" Chiyo shook her head. "I had a nightmare".

She answered. The others eyes opened wide "So did I." Said Tomo "Me too." Yomi added clutching

Tomo's hand subconciously harder. "As did I" Sakaki spoke up. Kaori looked at Sakaki. "Oh no! You

had a nightmare Mrs. Sakaki?" She said horrified. Sakaki nodded looking down still feeling guilty.

"It was horrible people were dying and everyone thought i was the murderer. Then I was naked

at the school pool and boys were pulling me in the classroom. Then Osaka woke me up."Sakaki told

them . "Osaka was in my dream too. Me and Tomo were relaxing then suddenly people were shooting

at us and tomo got hit and she died in my arms then i ran to school and some german men dragged me

out and stripped me throwing me down a slope and some wolves tried to maul me but Osaka scared them

off and woke me up." Yomi added as she felt Tomo get closer to her. "Hey Mine too. I was running down a

street from something and i hid in a building and found chiyo dead. Then I got dragged through a closet into

a jungle where a monster chased me and then i got passed it and our classmates tried to sacrifice me.

Yomi saved me then Miss Yukari killed Yomi and began talking and all these voices then i heard Osaka and

she woke me up." Tomo chimed in. "Osaka are you some sort of psychic?" Yomi asked. " No Ahm just very

intune with dreams since Ah Day dream alot" She said in her pleasent Kansai accent. "Oh so i should thank

you too then." Chiyo said smiling. Osaka frowned. "Ah didn't get to wake you up Chiyo Ah didnt have the energy."

Osaka corrected. "But if you didnt wake me up who did? I almost died in my dream whoever did saved me" Chiyo

asked confused. Just then Mr. Kimura walked dressed in pants and a Mt. Fuji T-shirt up carrying an eggplant

and and a Hawk figurine. "Hello girls have good dreams?" He asked his mouth gaping open. "Yeah..." Said Yomi.

He nodded pushed his glasses up and walked off. "Well I guess we'll never know who woke you up Chiyo" Tomo said.

Chiyo just watched Mr. Kimura go.

The End


End file.
